La más egoísta de las pasiones
by twinsoulyin
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot sin orden específico, basados en el post de tumblr de mllecomtessedelafere con 100 frases que inspiran cada capítulo. Todos ambientados en un AU en el que Ninon reaparece en la vida de Los Inseparables, para quedarse. Fluff y drama al 50%. Dedicado a tod@s aquellos para los que la Season3 nunca ocurrió.
1. Do you want me to leave?

**Do you want me to leave?**

Pese a las botellas que se había bebido la noche anterior, la vida en el cuartel de los mosqueteros debía seguir; y ahora que él era el capitán era su cometido dar ejemplo. De modo que se refrescó antes de bajar al patio de entrenamiento, donde pasó gran parte de la jornada dirigiendo a los cadetes, entre bostezos disimulados.

Si embargo, lo que parecía un día corriente de resaca y entrenamiento, se acabó complicando a primera hora de la tarde, cuando él y sus tres camaradas fueron llamados al Louvre a la presencia del rey para cierto asunto de seguridad.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por su antiguo capitán, ahora primer ministro, quien les indicó que el soberano se encontraba ocupado en aquel momento, y que tendrían que esperar para ser recibidos, y les emplazó a volver a aquel salón una hora más tarde. Los tres refunfuñaron por la volubilidad del ánimo del rey, que tan pronto les hacía llamar con la más extrema urgencia, como les hacía esperar. Sin embargo, al no tener más remedio que aguardar a que el rey estuviera disponible para ellos, acordaron en matar aquel tiempo de alguna manera, pues no podían volver al cuartel en tal intervalo.

D'Artagnan se excusó nada más marcharse Treville para ir en busca de Constance, quien como dama de la reina pasaba gran parte de su día en el palacio. Desde luego, se ganó una de las _miradas_ de Ararmis por el asunto en el que planeaba invertir aquella hora de su vida. Él por su parte cogió a Porthos por los hombros y salieron al jardín a afinar la puntería con el mosquete.

Athos sin embargo se despidió de ellos y buscó un pequeño salón donde recordaba haber visto un diván para recostarse unos momentos. La noche anterior había sido larga y enfrentarse al carácter infantiloide de Louis le resultaría menos costoso habiendo recuperado algo de sueño.

Al encontrarlo, se descubrió y se sentó en el diván, para luego colocar una pierna estirada sobre este, recostarse y cubrir su cara con el sobrero que acababa de quitarse. El mueble estaba colocado de espaldas a la puerta, junto a una ventana por la que entraban los rayos del sol, que pese a ir de caía aún era capaz de hacer cálida la estancia.

Y así estuvo un rato, adormilado bajo la caricia del sol de otoño, hasta que la puerta de la estancia se abrió,

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que aquí hubiera… alguien. - se disculpó una voz femenina al advertir su presencia.

Su instinto de soldado le hizo quitarse el sombrero de la cara y erguirse en menos de un parpadeo. Y al hacerlo, la vio. Parada en la puerta, con un libro entre los brazos, se encontraba la condesa Ninon de Larroque.

Llevaba un cierto tiempo en el palacio, gracias a la benevolencia de la reina Ana. Ella le había procurado un escondite seguro cuando el cardenal Richelieu la expulsó de París, despojándola de su rango, su título y sus posesiones en su propio beneficio. Pero a la muerte de este, la reina la había hecho llamar, devolviéndole todo aquello que le había sido arrebatado, y tomándola como dama de compañía.

Pese a todo, pese a que él sabía por Aramis que había vuelto, no se habían encontrado. Tal vez de forma inconsciente, o no, pero Athos había eludido el palacio hasta aquel momento; en realidad, tratando de evitar aquel reencuentro que el destino o su mala fortuna se empecinaban en propiciar.

Había asumido hacía ya tiempo que no iba a volver a verla; se había hecho a la idea, como cuando…

Y, tras aceptar que aquella mujer que había logrado hacerle sonreír después de tanto tempo, y que había despertado sentimientos que creía muertos en su interior no iba a volver a su vida, ¿Aramis le dice que ha regresado a París? ¿Qué iba a vivir junto a la reina, a quien había jurado proteger con su vida? Desde luego no estaba preparado para más reencuentros con mujeres de su pasado.

Estaba resuelto a evitarla en la medida de lo posible, a evitar el dolor de volver a sentir aquello que ella le provocaba: desconcierto, admiración, inseguridad, exaltación, dudas, júbilo… No, no quería volver a sentirse tan vulnerable como cuando, de rodillas, le suplicó a Richelieu que le perdonara a ella la vida.

Tras unos instantes, que para ambos resultaron eternos, la joven rompió el silencio que los separaba.

\- ¿Queréis que me marche?

Pero en aquellos segundos de silencio, mientras la contemplaba, se dio cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo desde que su corazón palpitó de verdad por última vez, y que, en aquel momento, cuando había escuchado su voz, se había puesto en marcha de nuevo.

-No, no os marchéis…- le respondió mientras se aproximaba torpemente a ella.

El _nunca_ que terminaba aquella frase no llegó a salir de sus labios


	2. I swear it won't happen again

**I swear it won't happen again**

Ella recorrió la corta distancia que ahora les separaba, y se arrojó sobre él, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. Él tardó un poco más que ella en reaccionar ante tal contacto, pero acabó igualmente por corresponder, tomándola por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra se alojaba entre los rizos dorados que caían por su cuello.

-Pensé que tras vuestra marcha no volveríais a París. Que no volveríamos a encontrarnos…

Ninon seguía estrechándole y no respondió nada, al menos no inmediatamente.

En el pueblecito donde la joven condesa había vivido hasta entonces Ninon había vivido de igual forma que cuando habitaba su palacete en la capital: a su manera. Al principio se alojó con una familia, pero acabó por pedir permiso al alcalde para trasladarse a una casa que había quedado deshabitada hacía un tiempo.

Allí, con esfuerzo y algo de ayuda, estableció su hogar y abrió una escuela para que todo aquel que quisiera aprendiera a leer y escribir. Dada la vida sencilla que tenían en aquel pueblo, que sus habitantes aprendieran a juntar las letras, a entender los mensajes escritos y a hacer cálculos simples ayudó a su prosperidad, pues les abrió puertas de comercio con otras localidades vecinas.

Se acostumbró a aquel estilo de vida con más facilidad de la que se hubiera esperado. Si bien la renta que le enviaba el cardenal Richelieu le permitía vivir sin complicaciones, ella empleaba la gran mayoría de aquel dinero en ayudar a aquellas personas que tanto la habían ayudado.

La reina le había prometido que cuando el Cardenal dejara de estar en el poder y no supusiera una amenaza para su vida, la traería de vuelta a casa. Pero, pensaba ella, si aquel día no llegaba nunca tampoco hubiera puesto ninguna objeción a quedarse allí para siempre. Estaba satisfecha con su labor, con el mucho o poco bien que podía hacer a las mujeres y hombres del lugar para que sus vidas fueran a mejor.

Aunque, debía reconocer, había dos cosas que añoraba de su anterior vida: su extensa biblioteca, y a cierto mosquetero.

Cuando llegó el día de la muerte del Cardenal, Ninon lamentó su fallecimiento; jamás hubiera podido alegrarse de la muerte de nadie. A los pocos días, Ana apareció en el pueblo, vestida como una campesina más, y acompañada de Constance: era la hora de volver a casa.

Todos aquellos recuerdos pasaron como una bala por su mente, mientras aún seguía envuelta por los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Os prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Aquellas palabras las dijo mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. En los de él quedaba patente la confusión que sentía, pero también lo mucho que se alegraba pese a todo de volver a verla. El mosquetero se quedó quieto tal como estaba, con un brazo rodeando la menuda cintura de la joven condesa y la otra enredada en su rizada cabellera, mirándola como si estuviera en un sueño demasiado hermoso y demasiado aterrador para poder ser real.

-Yo también os he echado de menos – añadió ella, después de que una sonrisilla torcida se dibujara en sus labios al ser consciente del shock en que había sumido a aquel hombre.

Y acto seguido, se puso de puntillas y dejó un suave beso en los labios de Athos. Un beso que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo ser liberado.


	3. I'm not jealous

**I'm not jealous**

-Athos, si no dejas de mirar en dirección a la _comtesse_ sus majestades van a pensar que no te tomas su seguridad en serio. – Aramis le habló en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para su camarada.

Se encontraban en los jardines, sirviendo de escolta a Louis y Anna mientras paseaban. El rey había solicitado la presencia permanente de los cuatro mosqueteros siempre que él o la reina pusieran un pie fuera del palacio.

D'Artagnan y Porthos caminaban uno a cada lado de la real pareja, mientras que Athos y Aramis iban cerrando la comitiva, detrás de las dos damas de compañía de la reina, Constance y Margueritte, que cuidaban de que el pequeño delfín no recibiera los rayos del sol durante el paseo.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – le preguntó el capitán a su amigo, señalando levemente con la cabeza hacia donde antes se habían dirigido sus ojos.

A la izquierda del grupo, la condesa Ninon de Larroque conversaba alegremente con un apuesto aristócrata, sentados juntos en un banco de piedra.

Estaban demasiado lejos para poder escuchar de qué hablaban, pero Athos había tomado parte en tantas misiones que había aprendido a localizar a los sospechosos por su lenguaje corporal. Y el de aquel tipo (atuendo impecable, cabello recogido, sonrisa estúpida, mirada orgullosa, piernas juntas y con las rodillas apuntando a su compañía, el torso inclinado hacia ella…) decía a gritos que estaba tratando de cortejarla.

Ella por su parte parecía algo nerviosa, pero no incómoda. No apartaba la mirada de él si no era para mirar sus manos, unidas sobre su regazo en torno a un abanico con el que jugaba distraídamente. De vez en cuando, le sonreía, e incluso en algún momento puso su mano sobre la de él. Todo aquello dejaba ver que no le desagradaban lo más mínimo las atenciones que recibía.

\- ¿No le conoces? Es Henri de Condé, _mon ami_ , un familiar lejano del rey. Ha venido desde Enghien para formar parte del nuevo consejo.

\- Condé, ¿eh? – el tono de Athos tal vez fuera más hostil de lo que debiera, y tal vez su mirada entrecerrada en dirección a la pareja encerrara más aversión de la necesaria.

La risita del otro mosquetero sacó a Athos de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó, hastiado.

\- Nada, nada... es que jamás creí que viviría para ver a mi amigo celoso. – Aramis parecía disfrutar con aquella escena.

-No estoy celoso - se defendió él, dejando patente en su tono de voz que la idea le resultaba ridícula.

¿Él, celoso? ¿De aquel pavo real desgarbado? Menudo sinsentido. Que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de darle puñetazos hasta partirle la boca no significaba que estuviera celoso de él. Menudas ideas tenía Aramis.

\- Eso te servirá con Porthos, o incluso puede que con D'Artagnan. Pero a mí no me engañas. ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refería! - en aquel momento Athos volvía a mirar hacia Ninon y Conté, y por su semblante se intuía que quería meterle el mosquete a aquel hombre por el ombligo y sacárselo por la nariz.

\- Cierra la boca y camina, Aramis...

\- Muy bien, no diré nada más al respecto... Si quieres que la dama se te escape de entre los dedos y se case con _monsieur_ Condé, allá tú.

\- Ella no se va a casar con él. - La respuesta salió demasiado rápido de sus labios como para disimular a posteriori con cualquier excusa el enfado que la sola idea le desataba.

La mirada que le dedicó entonces Aramis dejaba bien claro que la reacción de su amigo no hacía sino corroborar su tesis. Y aquello acrecentó la irritación de Athos.

Caminando tras la familia real acabaron por alejarse de la incipiente pareja. Athos no se había movido de su posición, caminando detrás de Constance, pese a que durante todo el tiempo que Ninon y Conté estuvieron a su vista tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abandonar su puesto. Para qué, no lo sabía bien. Tal vez para saciar su inexplicable sed de dar de golpes a aquel hombre, o simplemente perderlos de vista. Le asqueaba la forma en que Conté miraba a Ninon.

Pero no. No estaba celoso. Aquello estaba totalmente descartado.


	4. You can't keep doing this

**You can't keep doing this**

Era ya tarde, bien entrada la noche, cuando la reina Ana dispensó a Constance y Ninon de sus servicios por aquel día. Ambas tenían aposentos en el Louvre a su disposición, sin embargo, solo la condesa de Larroque decidió optar por quedarse allí aquella noche en lugar de volver a casa.

-¿Seguro que no queréis venir conmigo? – Constance ya estaba bajando los primeros escalones de camino a la salida, pero se giró hacia su compañera, para intentar convencerla una última vez - Sabéis que el carruaje puede dejaros en vuestro palacete antes de llevarme a mi casa, Ninon.

\- No os preocupéis, Constace, a mi no me esperan en casa, y a vos sí. No hagáis esperar más a D'Artagnan, estoy segura de que os echa de menos. – le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Eso de que no os esperan en casa es solo porque no queréis…

\- ¿Qué queréis decir?

\- Vamos, Ninon, todos sabemos de vuestra predilección por Athos…

\- ¿Todos…?

\- Bueno, quizás he exagerado, pero desde luego D'Artagnan, Aramis y Porthos lo saben. – la joven volvió a subir los peldaños que había bajado anteriormente para volver al lado de Ninon mientras añadía- Y creo que la reina también sospecha algo. No es que ninguno de los dos trate de disimularlo.

Ninon nunca había pretendido ocultar nada, era cierto. No era una persona que viviera de las apariencias, nunca le había gustado fingir ser quien no era u ocultar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, desde que había regresado a la capital pocas semanas atrás no había cruzado una sola palabra con Athos. Había querido darle espacio, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue al despedirse en aquel claro del bosque donde ella se montó en una carreta que le llevaría a su nuevo hogar, lejos de París y de él.

\- Oh, cielos, he hablado de más. Perdonadme…

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Uno no debe disculparse por decir la verdad.

\- Entonces, si le queréis, ¿por qué no habéis hablado con él? Aramis dice que desde que supo de vuestra vuelta Athos está… distinto. No sabía como explicarse, pero todo nos aportaríamos algo a que también os ama. Yo os aprecio a ambos, y me duele ver que sufrís por separado pudiendo ser felices juntos.

\- Es más complicado que eso, Constance…

\- Tenía entendido que la contesse de Larroque siempre iba a por lo que quería. Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero antes de vuestra marcha se rumoreaba que teníais a vuestros pies a cuantos caballeros gustaseis. - Ninon se sonrió ante tal comentario, recordando tiempos pasados.

\- Ninguno de ellos tenía esposa. Y está el hecho de que Athos me dejó muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en ningún tipo de romance. Además, en todo este tiempo no hemos tenido contacto alguno, nada. Puede que yo lo quiera, pero si él no siente lo mismo no cometeré el error de enredarme con un hombre casado que ni si quiera desea mis afectos. Y menos cuando dicha esposa ya ha intentado matarme una vez.

\- Oh, por lo que más queráis… no podéis seguir haciendo esto. Ninguno de los dos. Levantáis barreras donde no las hay.

\- Constance, yo… - pero ella no la dejó acabar.

\- Su esposa se marchó, hace un tiempo ya; a Londres según nos dijo Athos. Mientras vos estuvisteis fuera fue la amante del rey- añadió en voz baja-. Si, lo sé, fue bochornoso para la reina, y muy doloroso para Athos. Pero después de que los mosqueteros se deshicieran de Rocheford, ella se fue. Para no volver. Athos es tan libre como vos.

\- Aun así, no quiere decir que él tenga interés.

\- Os diré, como mujer de un mosquetero y como mujer que estuvo casada, pero tuvo un amante, que cuando la persona adecuada se cruza en tu camino, da igual las trabas que intentes ponerles. Siempre encuentra su camino. Solo vos decidís cuantos palos queréis ponerle a esa rueda. Pero si os digo que cuanto más os resistáis más sufriréis.

\- ¿De verdad lo pensáis?

\- Desde luego que si – en aquel momento Constance cogió las manos de la condesa para infundirle ánimos – Y tened por seguro que, si llegara a herir vuestro corazón, tengo amigos de sobra entre los mosqueteros para vengaros – aquello lo dijo en tono de chanza, para hacerla sonreír después de una conversación tan seria.

\- Gracias, Constance – Ninon fue un paso más allá, y abrazó de todo corazón a aquella mujer, a la que desde entonces empezó a llamar amiga. – Oh, pero qué tonta soy… Es muy tarde, y vuestro esposo os espera.

Constance le dedicó una última sonrisa cómplice y se dirigió escaleras abajo, donde un carruaje la esperaba para llevarla a su hogar, mientras que Ninon tomó el pasillo a la derecha, camino a sus aposentos.


	5. I am goin to take care of you

**I'm going to take care of you**

\- ¡PARAD! ¡LA PENA HA SIDO CONMUTADA! – gritaba Athos a todo pulmón, mientras recorría el patio en unas pocas zancadas hasta llegar a la pira que ardía en su centro. - ¡LA PENA HA SIDO CONMUTADA!

\- ¡Órdenes del Cardenal! – Porthos y Aramis llegaban un segundo después, y comenzaron a apretar los fardos de paja ardiendo que rodeaban el patíbulo donde Ninon rezaba las que creía ser sus últimas oraciones.

Cuando logró hacerse paso entre las llamas, Athos subió a la tarima y desató las manos de Ninon del poste, quien ya empezaba a acusar los efectos del humo que la rodeaba.

\- ¿No moriré hoy? – le preguntó a Porthos, sin entender del todo qué pasaba, mientras Athos la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar al suelo.

\- Hoy no, madame – le respondió este. Una vez lejos de las llamas, la joven fue hacia Aramis, y puso una mano sobre la de este, a modo de agradecimiento por cómo la había consolado en sus peores momentos

– Vuestro Dios no me abandonó al final.

Las quejas de Porthos sobre aquel comentario no llegaron a alcanzar los oídos de Ninon ni de Athos, que se alejaban de aquel funesto lugar, sin cruzar más palabra con nadie más. Ella le seguía a donde fuera que la estuviera llegando, pues estaba tan abrumada por las emociones y el humo que apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

Llegaron a la entrada del convento, donde Athos la ayudó a subir a su caballo; él montó inmediatamente después, detrás de ella, para poder sujetarla mientras llevaba las riendas del animal y los llevó de vuelta a París. Ella, al sentirse segura entre sus brazos, se recostó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Llevó al caballo a medio galope hasta llegar al cuartel de los mosqueteros, y al llegar desmontó veloz, y ayudó a Ninon a hacer lo mismo, para después cogerla en volandas al ver que no se sostenía por sí misma y llevarla a su habitación. Allegar, la tumbó lo más delicadamente que pudo en su cama, y fue a buscarle un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Dónde…? – empezó a preguntar ella, intentando incorporarse un poco. No reconocía aquel lugar. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la ayudó a beber agua mientras le hablaba.

\- Shh, tranquila, estáis a salvo. Estáis en París, en el cuartel de los mosqueteros. Aquí Richelieu no podrá haceros daño, no lo permitiré. Yo voy a cuidaros, os lo prometo.

\- Gracias. – le respondió con un susurro, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y caer rendida sobre la almohada.

Verla tan indefensa le partía el corazón a Athos. La cubrió torpemente con una manta, y fue a abrir la ventana de la habitación. De sobra sabía que cuando a un soldado se le asignaba un puesto junto al cañón, al tiempo debía ser sustituido, a causa de respirar el humo que este desprendía. Supuso que el humo de una pira debía provocar un efecto similar, por lo que Ninon iba a necesitar aire fresco en los pulmones.

Seguidamente, se dirigió a la puerta con objeto de hacer guardia a la entrada de su habitación, por si al Cardenal se le antojara cambiar de idea y enviar a sus guardias rojos a terminar con Ninon.

Pero justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se giró para mirarla. Allí tumbada, su rostro ya reflejaba de nuevo paz. El miedo que momentos antes había en su semblante, la incertidumbre, habían sido reemplazados por serenidad. La serenidad de quien se sabe protegido y a salvo. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, Athos se vio contagiado de aquella paz, y comenzó a sentir que, después de todo, tal vez aquello acabara bien y que por una vez Richelieu no se saldría con la suya.


	6. You can't die Please, don't die

**You can't die. Please don't die**

Constance corría escaleras arriba sujetando con sus manos la falda del vestido para no tropezar. En aquel momento no se paró a pensar que estaba en el palacio, o qué pensarían los miembros d la corte al ver a la dama de compañía de la reina correr por los pasillos como una liebre silvestre por el campo. Al llegar al salón que estaba buscando tampoco se entretuvo en llamar a la puerta o anunciar su llegada; simplemente irrumpió en la estancia. Dentro del saloncito estaban la reina Ana y sus otras damas, sentadas conversando; todas se sobresaltaron con la llegada de la joven

\- Constance, pero ¿qué…? – empezó a preguntar Ana. Pero ella no la dejó acabar.

-Disculpad, majestad, pero es muy urgente. Ninon tenéis que venir conmigo, ¡ya!

-Pero ¿qué ocurre? – Ninon se levantó de su asiento, y dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos en la mesita alrededor de la cual todas estaban sentadas.

\- Es Athos. Le han disparado.

Aquel carruaje no corría a la velocidad que Ninon hubiera querido. De haber podido le había dado alas para llegar antes al cuartel de los mosqueteros, donde habían llevado al capitán al volver de la misión a la que habían marchado unos pocos días atrás; una de tantas a las que tenía que acudir como capitán de los mosqueteros, casi rutinario. Nada hacía presagiar que fuera a torcerse tanto.

Aproximándose ya al lugar, y con el coche aun en movimiento, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el patio de entrenamiento haca las dependencias de Athos, donde supuso que estaría. No se equivocó: en la puerta estaba D'Artagnan, haciendo guardia, mientras que Aramis y Porthos se encontraban en el interior de la habitación con el herido.

\- ¿Cómo está? – aun le faltaba el aliento, después de subir de dos en dos las escaleras, pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba prepararse para lo que fuera que la esperara al cruzar aquella puerta. D'Artagnan no respondió inmediatamente, pero su cara de circunstancias dejaba entrever el mensaje

\- No está bien - al obtener respuesta se lanzó a coger el pomo de la puerta, pero él quiso impedírselo – No creo que debáis… - Pero ella hizo caso omiso al mosquetero, y se adentró lentamente en la habitación.

Allí, sobre la mesa, había desplegado una manta con utensilios metálicos y un par de botellas de alcohol. En el suelo se veían varias pendras de cuero manchadas de rojo, y un rastro del mismo color que iba desde la puerta hasta la cama; y sobre esta estaba Athos, inerte, con la ropa ensangrentada y la camisa rasgada en la pechera. Junto a él Aramis manipulaba una especie de tijeras muy largas en el pecho del paciente, y Porthos vertía con cuidado el alcohol a pequeños intervalos sobre la herida en la que hurgaba su compañero.

\- Vamos, bolita… ven con Aramis – mascullaba, tratando de atrapar lo que Ninon supuso que era la bala, que habría quedado atrapada en el cuerpo de Athos. Ella no se atrevió siquiera a respirar, por no distraerle de su tarea. Al poco, se incorporó, triunfante, mostrando la pinza en alto con la bala asida en la punta - ¡La tengo!

Entonces la joven se acercó a ellos, y cogió la pinza con una mano para dejarle las manos libres, y con la otra le dio una aguja de tamaño considerable ya enhebrada que había sobre la mesa.

\- Tenéis que coserle, pronto – le dijo, mientras intercambiaban herramientas. Aramis se puso manos a la obra sin mediar más palabra. El tiempo seguía corriendo. Porthos, cuya intervención ya no era necesaria, se separó de la acción para dejar sitio a Ninon, saliendo a continuación de la habitación.

Ella se arrodilló junto él para quedar a la altura de la cama, y cogió la mano que le colgaba por el borde entre las suyas y la besó, cerrando los ojos. Él seguía prácticamente inmóvil, aunque de cerca podía notar pequeños movimientos en su tórax, leves intentos por seguir respirando. Se acercó a la cabecera, y puso una mano sobre su cuello, dejando la otra entrelazada con la de él. Necesitaba sentir su pulso y comprobar que seguía allí.

\- No podéis morir – dijo en un susurro – Por favor, no podéis morir. No podéis dejarnos solos…

Aramis acabó de coserle, y tras dejar la aguja ensangrentada en la mesa junto al resto de utensilios, tomó una toalla y se limpió las manos. Luego la tiró a cualquier parte y ayudó a Ninon a levantarse, tomándola por los hombros. Ella trató de resistirse, pero él alargó el brazo y cogió una silla, en la que la ayudó a sentarse.

\- Así estaréis más cómoda – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? – mientras ella hablaba, Aramis cogía otra silla y se sentaba junto a la condesa.

\- Más le vale. Esos puntos están magníficos – tras un segundo, añadió – y Athos no dejaría en la estacada a la mujer a la que ama y a su bebé… Tranquila, no diré nada. - le aseguró, tras ver la cara de asombro de ella por haberla escuchado momentos antes, colocando una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Se lo habíais dicho ya? Durante estos días no ha comentado nada.

-No… No he podido. Lo he sabido mientras estuvisteis fuera. Hace dos días a decir verdad.

-Razón de más para que sobreviva a esto


	7. You did what?

**You did what?**

El sol empezaba a asomar, y a colarse por las ventanas sin cortina del cuartel de los mosqueteros. Uno de sus rayos incidió sobre la cara de Athos, obligándole a moverse, para huir de él. Cuando la giró, se encontró con lo que a él le pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo. Ninon, cubierta por las sábanas, con el pelo repartido sobre la almohada, dormida entre sus brazos. Suspiró profundamente. Aquello le confirmaba que había sido real.

La cama no era lo bastante grande como para que dos personas durmieran holgadamente, pero en aquella postura cabían sin demasiado problema en el colchón. Aprovechando la postura en que había quedado, besó dulcemente la frente de la joven, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su hombro.

-Buenos días – Athos hablaba en susurros, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre apartaba los rizos de pelo rubio de la cara de ella, acariciando también su mejilla en el proceso.

La joven, finalmente, despertó. Con un ligero quejido, que a Athos más le pareció un ronroneo, se estiró suavemente en la cama, y volvió a la postura que había adoptado para descansar: abrazada a él. Luego, dejó un beso sobre el pecho desnudo de Athos, y comenzó a imitar con sus dedos sobre el vientre de él los dibujos que él hacía sobre su hombro.

Él suspiraba, más que respiraba. Había olvidado lo que era despertarse junto a una mujer, tras haber compartido con ella la cama la noche anterior. Esperaba la habitual punzada de dolor en el corazón ante los recuerdos de su vida anterior, pero en aquella ocasión, no llegó.

\- ¿Vais a contarme por qué suspiráis tanto? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? – le dijo ella en tono de broma.

\- No, claro que no – le respondió él, dejando un tierno beso en sus labios. – Tal vez yo sí, hacía ya tiempo que no… hacía esto.

\- ¿Y por eso suspiráis? ¿Extrañáis compartir la cama, o tal vez a la mujer con la que la compartíais? – no había reproche, celos o maldad alguna en aquella pregunta. Pero, pese a que intuía que rememorar el pasado sería doloroso para Athos, ella necesitaba conocer toda la historia, no los simples retales que conocían los demás mosqueteros o Constance, y rellenar los huecos con su imaginación.

\- Ninon, yo…

\- Contádmelo – le animó ella. – Estoy segura de que no puede ser tan horrible como pensáis.

\- Lo es. Hice cosas terribles, cosas que si vos o cualquiera conociera haría que lamentarais cada momento que hayáis pasado a mi lado.

-Eso me tocará a mí decidirlo, ¿no creéis? – se incorporó un poco, y volvió a besarle, esta vez mucho más intensamente – No me arrepiento de ningún momento a vuestro lado hasta el presente, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar.

Athos lo dudaba seriamente, pero acabó rindiéndose a la persistencia de aquella mujer. Le contó todo, desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando cruzaba Pinon, hasta el fatídico momento en que la encontró bañada en la sangre de su hermano, y la mandó a ahorcar, así como su posterior escapatoria de la muerte y su transformación en Milady de Winter, la espía de Richelieu.

\- ¿Que hicisteis qué?

\- Era mi deber. Las leyes… - pero ella no lo dejó acabar.

\- Lo sé, sé que hicisteis lo que debíais. Pero debió ser horrible dar aquella orden. No puedo imaginar el sufrimiento que vino después. No se si alguien en vuestra situación hubiera tenido vuestro valor.

\- ¿Llamáis valor a…?

\- Llamo valor a hacer lo correcto a pesar de uno mismo y de los deseos propios. Tenéis un alto sentido del honor, Athos, y os atenéis a él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pocos hombres pueden decir eso.

Él se quedó mirándola. Jamás había pensado que de aquella historia se pudiera sacar la más mínima brizna de luz. Había asumido que Ninon recogería sus vestidos en cuanto la oyera, para marcharse y no volver a dirigirle la palabra jamás. Y sin embargo ella había hecho una interpretación totalmente distinta, una en la que él no era un monstruo sin alma. Y aquello lo dejó aturdido durante varios segundos.

\- Y por si lo habíais pensado, - añadió, en tono de advertencia, pero con una cálida sonrisa en los labios - lo que vino después, todo lo que ella hizo fue fruto de sus elecciones. Ella pudo elegir redimirse, o buscaros, o emprender una nueva vida y enmendarse. Pero eligió la venganza y eso es solo culpa de ella, no vuestra.

Athos no pudo sino corresponder a su sonrisa, y reanudar las caricias por la piel desnuda de equella excepcional mujer, capaz de ver la luz que aún pudiera albergar. Después de aquello no intercambiaron más palabras, sino besos. Nadie iba a echarles de menos por dos horas más…


	8. Were you ever going to tell me?

**Were you ever going to tell me?**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se marcha?

\- Pero ¿es que Athos no te lo ha dicho? Se marcha varias semanas con un grupo de cadetes, es parte de su entrenamiento. Saldrán mañana hacia el sur, aún se están produciendo incursiones en ese lado de la frontera pese a que la guerra ha acabado. Oh, vamos, no les pasará nada – le dijo Constance con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de circunstancias de su amiga – Es Athos, él siempre sale de los apuros que se le presenten.

Ninon de devolvió la sonrisa para contentarla, pero ni por asomo se quedó tranquila.

Al poco rato de aquella conversación, la joven condesa estaba en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de Athos. En el interior de la estancia, Athos terminaba de recoger sus cosas; tan afanad estaba en su tarea que no se percató de la visita.

\- ¿Pensabais contármelo en algún momento? ¿O esperabais que me enterara cuando ya estuvierais a dos días de distancia de Paris? – su tono no era acusador, más bien como el de alguien que pilla a un niño haciendo una travesura, con las manos en la masa.

Él se paró un segundo al reconocer su voz, pero enseguida siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

\- No pensé que os importara…

\- No os hagáis el cínico conmigo. Es a vos a quien no quiere que le importe. – el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo – Pero si que os importa, ¿verdad? – de nuevo, silencio - ¿No pensáis dirigirme la palabra?

\- Y ¿qué queréis que diga? – en este momento él se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

\- El por qué no me habíais dicho que volvíais al frente.

\- Que yo sepa, madame, no os debo ninguna explicación, no sois…

\- ¿Vuestra esposa? – terminó ella, dolida por sus palabras – Evidentemente, no. Nunca lo he pretendido. Se perfectamente…

\- No, no sabéis nada.

\- Ah, ¿no? Pues ilustradme, Monsieur, os lo ruego. – su tono no pudo ser más condescendiente

\- Ya os lo dije, hace mucho que acabé con los romances. Soy un mosquetero del rey, mi vida se debe a sus majestades, a velar por su vida y su seguridad, y a mis camaradas mosqueteros. Sufrí demasiado por causa del amor y pensaba que había cortado todo aquello. Pero cada vez que pienso que al fin me he liberado de esa condena aparecéis de no sé dónde y desestabilizáis toda mi vida, y hacéis que quiera… Eso cuando no tenéis al tal Condé rondándoos y haciendo que quiera ponerle un ombligo nuevo en la espalda.

Nada más acabar de pronunciar aquel discurso, Athos volvió a darle la espalda y se llevó las manos a la frente, sin entender muy bien cómo había sido capaz de decir todo aquello. Acto seguido, se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la mesa de su escritorio, aún en silencio.

\- Lo siento, yo… - empezó a decir él.

Pero no tuvo ocasión de terminar la frase. Ninon se había acerado mientras él trataba de serenarse, y con un suave gesto de su mano en la mejilla de él, le hacía girarse a mirarla.

\- Yo jamás he pretendido causaros ningún daño.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir la suave piel de la mano de la condesa en su rostro. Al tiempo, ella hizo lo mismo, juntando su frente con la de él, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

\- Lo sé. Sois la única mujer que nunca me ha mentido. Siempre habéis ido de frente, y yo…

\- ¿Es que pensáis que a mí no me da miedo? – le interrumpió Ninon, adelantándose a sus palabras - ¡Me aterra esto que me hacéis sentir! Yo, que jamás que querido depender de nadie, ni que nadie dependa de mí, que solo me preocupaba de mi salón, y mis amigas y de estar presentable para una sociedad que me rechazaba. ¡Y me daba igual! ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Cómo creéis que me siento ahora, al caer en la cuenta de que, si os pasara algo, o no sintierais nada por mí, yo… me rompería en mil pedazos? ¡Es horroroso!

\- Así que ¿os resulto horroroso? – toda la angustia que había sentido momentos atrás se había transformado en algo mucho más puro, mientras escuchaba la declaración de amor más absurda que se hubiera pronunciado nunca, salvando la que él mismo había pronunciado antes.

\- ¡No os moféis de mí!

\- No me mofo, os lo juro. – pero no pudo quitar de su rostro la sonrisa que las palabras de la joven le habían provocado; de igual modo, tampoco quiso detener sus manos cuando dejaron el filo de la mesa para buscar la cintura de ella.

\- Sois un idiota.

\- Con todo respeto, madame, no soy el único en esta sala.

\- ¿Cómo osáis insultarme así, monsieur? – el enojo mal fingido quedó al descubierto con la risa que acompañaba a sus palabras.

\- Igual que vos me insultáis a mí al pensar que no siento nada por vos.

A partir de ese momento, las palabras dejaron de tener importancia, y solo hablaron las caricias y los besos.


	9. Don't ask me that

**Don't ask me that**

Ya entrada la noche, Aramis cabalgaba desde el Louvre de vuelta al cuartel de los mosqueteros. Llevaba una manzana a medio devorar en la mano, cortesía de Constance, que no le había visto probar bocado en toda aquella jornada de trabajo en el palacio, y una sonrisa en los labios que no aventuraba nada bueno.

Al llegar, dejó su montura en las caballerizas, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde, a juzgar por la hora, sus amigos debían estar terminando de cenar.

Allí vio que a la mesa tan solo quedaban un par de compañeros, además de sus inseparables D'Artagnan, Porthos y Athos; aunque este último estaba de pie, junto a la mesa, apoyado en un poste y con una botella en la mano. Al encontrarles juntos, Aramis extendió su sonrisa, y se acercó raudo hasta ellos.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches, camaradas!

\- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría? No será por lo que no tiene preparado Athos para la próxima semana… Al parecer tenemos que encargarnos de seleccionar nuevos cadetes para su ingreso al cuerpo de mosqueteros. – le respondió Porthos hastiado. – Un día entero viendo críos jugando con palos…

\- Ya os he dicho que Treville quiere que seáis vosotros tres los encargados porque confía en vuestro ojo para seleccionar a los que más merezca la pena entrenar. - Athos arecía aún más hastiado que su amigo.

\- Tú eres el capitán, ¿por qué no ha elegido Treville tus ojos para esto? – parecía que a D'Artagnan tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia perder toda una jornada en aquella empresa.

\- Creo que nuestro capitán estará muy ocupado en el Louvre cuando le cuente las nuevas que traigo del palacio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el aludido, con cierto matiz de preocupación, pese al tono divertido con que Aramis había hablado.

\- Traigo noticias, mon, ami, directamente de la reina… - Athos alzó una ceja, y, al darse cuenta de que no estaban los cuatro solos, Aramis añadió – y Constance.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo a Constance? – esta vez fue D'Artagnan quien se mostró preocupado por su esposa.

\- Al contrario, ambas están encantadas. Veréis, estaba haciendo mi guardia, cuando Constance ha venido a comunicarme que la reina me había mandado llamar. – en este momento se produjo un cruce de miradas sugerentes entre Athos y Aramis, que duró los segundos que este tardó en proseguir su relato. – Al llegar al salón, su majestad me dijo que mañana necesitaba que las escoltara a ambas en un corto viaje que tenían que hacer a un pueblo a unas cuantas horas hacia sur.

\- ¿Solos?

\- ¡Dejadme continuar! Bien, la excursión no es, como podéis pensar, un paseo de placer. Su majestad ha decidido ir a visitar a una vieja amiga a ese lugar, y lleva a Constance para juntas convencerla de que, ahora que el Cardenal y Richelieu están en manos del Creador, vuelva a París y se una a su séquito de damas de compañía. Una amiga a la que todos tuvimos el placer de conocer y a la que, me apostaría un par de dedos de la mano, Athos se alegrará muchísimo de ver.

Sin decir más, todos supieron a quién se refería Aramis. Pero la reacción de sus amigos no fue la que él, todo un romántico, esperaba.

-Tienes dos días de permiso para ese viaje. Procura no retrasarte y que ni a su majestad ni a Constance les pase nada malo. Si necesitas refuerzos Porthos puede ir contigo, pero volved antes de dos días, os necesito a los tres para la elección de los nuevos cadetes.

Y sin mediar más palabra, dio un último trago a la botella, la dejó, ya vacía, sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Aramis, sin entender nada, miró a sus otros dos amigos, y acto seguido salió dando zancadas detrás de Athos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pensaba que te alegrarías de la vuelta de la contesse de Larroque! – Athos no le respondió nada. - ¿No fuiste tú el que se puso de rodillas delante de Richelieu para suplicar por su vida, quien la salvó de una terrible muerte? ¿O es que la breve incursión de Milady de Winter de hace unos meses ha hecho que la olvides?

\- No me preguntes eso…

\- ¿Por qué no? – Athos estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que Aramis entró a la estancia, y cerró la puerta a miradas y oídos indiscretos.

\- ¡Porque no tienes ni idea! – tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió – Anne…Milady, me dijo que me fuera con ella a Londres. Que dejáramos juntos Paris, y con ello nuestros pasados, y empezáramos de nuevo en Inglaterra. Y fui, Aramis. El día de la boda de D'Artagnan, salí corriendo cuando Treville me dijo que me quería como nuevo capitán. Fui a buscarla, pero ya se había ido.

\- ¿Querías marcharte, a Inglaterra? ¿Desertar sin decirnos nada? - Aramis parecía muy dolido ante la sugerencia.

\- ¡No sé lo que quería! No sé si fui a despedirme de ella, a rogarle que no se fuera, a embarcarme hacia Londres, ¡no lo sé! Solo sé que tuve ante mí la posibilidad de una vida diferente, sin mis demonios de estos años atrás, y que esta se esfumó igual de rápido que apareció; igual que cuando Ninon se cruzó en mi camino. Durante un segundo mi vida pareció tener más luz, porque ella había aparecido. Pero un segundo después Richelieu la estaba quemando en una hoguera y dos segundos después estaba viva, pero la habían desterrado de París.

Aramis no se esperaba aquella ráfaga de confesiones por parte de su amigo. Tal vez el vaso de los secretos había rebosado, y él estaba allí para recogerlo.

\- Y ahora me dices que vuelve a París, y mi tortura continúa. Estoy harto de que cada vez que parece que algo bueno va a pasarme, todo se convierta en cenizas en mi boca. Porque algo pasará, seguro, y en lugar de sentirme dichoso por su vuelta tan solo puedo pensar en qué fechoría tiene preparado el destino para volver a quitarme la esperanza de vivir algo mejor y mantenerme en mi agonía.

\- Esta vez no será así, te lo aseguro. – Athos resopló, irónico.

\- Y, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque, primero, ella va a contar con la protección de la reina y, por tanto, de todo el cuerpo de mosqueteros. Y segundo porque, por mucho que te empeñes en alejarnos, tus amigos vamos a estar a tu lado.


End file.
